effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 608: Unsolved Mysteries of the Mailbag
Date February 4, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam discuss why the league is looking less clutch and answer listener emails about time-released rumors, a cryptic comment by Buck Showalter, Rick Porcello’s salary, and more. Topics * Reviewing past trade rumors * Appealing to sabermetric fans * Overreported issues in baseball * Rick Porcello's contract possibilities * League-wide clutch performance * Being a fan of multiple teams * Buck Showalter and baffling manager comments Intro Jonathan Richman & the Modern Lovers, "Fly into the Mystery" Banter * Episode 607 follow-up: Sam reveals that Ben texted a minor league scout while preparing for the minor league free agent draft. * Mark Mulder will not be making a comeback. Email Questions * Julian: the winter meetings "I've been wondering what would happen if all of that widely available but off the record information and rumors were released to the public. Would teams be ok with this 1, 3, or 5 years out? Would it be interesting after the fact? On a related note, do you think MLB should be more involved with the stat-inclined section of the fan base?" * Francis (New York, NY): "What current issues in baseball are we making way too big a deal about?" * Ben: "Is there anything Rick Porcello could do this year to get Max Scherzer-like money next year?" * Sean: "If it was possible to go back in time to the moment you decided to root for the team you did and instead give yourself an alternate team to root for for the duration of your life up to this point, who would you root for?" * Phil: "Why do managers say what they say? Showalter said “If you look at your seven, eight and nine hitters, and fourth and fifth starters compared to other teams and your non-closer and set-up guys, you have a real good idea how good you are compared to other teams. Over the long season, it is about fourth and fifth starters and the bottom of your order. Every team, especially in the East, can run six hitters out there. It’s the other things that allow you to win 90-plus games.” * Marcus: "What are the odds that Corey Seager, overtakes his brother Kyle Seager in career WAR?" Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to see if the MLB-wide performance in 'clutch' (high leverage) situations has improved over time. To do this he examines performance with runners in scoring position and two outs. * In 2014 there was a gap of .28 points of batting average between overall batting average and average with RISP and two outs. In 1960 this gap was .15 points. * The gap between isolated power in these situations has also grown. Notes * Ben thinks that far too much media attention is given to shifts in baseball. Sam thinks that not enough attention is being paid to pitcher arm health. * Ben and Sam think that if they could go back in time they would also become Red Sox fans. * Sam thinks there is a 1 in 4.5 chance that Corey Seager overtakes Kyle Seager in career WAR. Ben guesses 1 in 2.5. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 608: Unsolved Mysteries of the Mailbag Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes